


pretty girls

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Drunk Hayes is sweet, if a little schmoopy.





	

"Tess?"

"Hm?"

"You're pretty." Tess' breath came out as a little gasp. Hayes smiled and tapped her nose playfully. "Pretty girl."

"You're drunk."

"Don't be jealous, Max." Hayes kissed Maxine's cheek softly. "I think you're pretty too."


End file.
